The Final Battle
by shattered.illusiions
Summary: UPDATED #3 Doll Series of drabbles containing pointless angsty yullen,lucky and sis-com. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. R
1. Lotus

**The Pointless Discussion Corner for Authoress and Characters**

**Kanda: NO.**

**Allen: No.**

**Lavi: I'm not here!**

**Lenalee: No, I'm not doing the Disclaimer**

**Me: Mean people. -sniffs- Allen if you don't do it I'll make Kanda die.**

**Allen: WHA- I'll do it! - Clears throat - She does not own D. Gray-Man because if she did the whole thing would be full of yaoi and-**

**Me: I object! There will only be yullen and lucky that are yaoi!**

**All: -sweatdrop-**

Chapter One

Lotus

Kanda's P.O.V.

Black smoke clouded my vision as the war raged around us. Crimson blood splattered the stone ground of the Headquarters that was now in ruins as all the battle plans were forgotten as we now fought simply to survive. Another Akuma was felled by Mugen. Somewhere on the other side of the battlefield, Lavi was fighting against Rhode who had lured him away. I reminded myself Tyki was defending him to quell my worry for my best friend. I glanced at Allen, my beloved moyashi, for reassurance; his hair billowed in a wave of silver as his innocence slashed the level three yet again. A split-second. That was all it took for the level four Akuma to swoop down and take me in her claw like hands.

Dimly, I heard Allen scream my name. I tried to tell him to take care of himself, that I would take care of the Akuma but I couldn't for the Akuma was bent on killing me and I had to concentrate on slaying it. I tried to slash it with Mugen but it tightened its grip on me, leaving me breathless and barely able to keep my grip on Mugen. Suddenly, I saw a flash of green. Lenalee. The Akuma released its iron grip on me, lunging for Lenalee instead. Somewhere amid the chaos, Komui screamed. Baka. He knew this might happen when he allowed Lenalee to join the order. I plunged to the ground.

My blood slid down my face as I leapt to my feet again, determined to slay the Akuma. It was already attacking Lenalee. She screamed in agony as the Akuma blood virus was spread in her body. I stabbed Mugen into the Akuma as Lenalee turned into fine gray dust. Komui howled. The Akuma turned its attention to me as I evaded its attacks. I slashed and stabbed and finally, using the fifth illusion, defeated it. I slumped to the ground as the Akuma's soul was freed.

I caught a glimpse of Allen attacking the Millennium Earl. Allen. He must have known it would come to this. My eyelids began to slide shut. It was too exhausting to keep them open as the fifth illusion had drained most of my life force. I forced my eyes open as I dragged myself to the sidelines where it was unlikely that I would be injured further.

An hour. A day. A week. A year. A century. A millennium. I couldn't tell the difference now. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard a victorious cry. My eyes began to slide shut. It was finally over, this era of bloodshed, of sorrow, of terror. Now I could sleep, could finally lie down my head and find eternal rest.

But as Fate would have it, I was denied the privilege. As my eyes closed, Allen cried out my name. Once again, I forced my eyes open as I searched for him tiredly.

"Moyashi."

It was barely more than a croak, but Allen caught it none the less. He rushed to me, shock evident on his face.

"My god, Kanda."

He cradled me in his arms.

"I destroyed the level four," I told him with a wry smile. "Used **-** I coughed **- **Fifth Illusion**. **Drained most **- **I coughed up blood **- **of my life. But I'm still **-**"

Allen interrupted me, "Stop talking Kanda! I don't want you to die."

At this, his silvery eyes began to fill with tears. Baka. I tried to raise my hand to wipe away the crystalline tears that now slid down his face but lacked the strength to. Allen, though he did not want to acknowledge the fact, knew that nothing could stall my death for, by now, he knew of my curse and how the illusions drained my life force. He bent down to kiss my lips gently.

His bangs shadowed his face as the tears that were once sliding down his face now rushed down furiously.

"Aishiteru, Moyashi," I whispered as my eyes finally closed.

"_Kanda!"_

And then the last petal fell.

TBC

The Pointless Discussion Corner for Authoress and Characters

Allen: Wah!! You killed Kanda!!

Me: It's an angst fic Allen! _Angst!_ Say it with me. Ang-st.

Allen: Wah!!

Me: Expect the next chapter and the sequel to come up by the end of this month.

Allen: Your exams are coming you know.

Me: Foutre the exams.

Allen: They're compulsory.

Me: Che.


	2. Noah

**The Pointless Discussion Corner for Authoress and Characters**

**Allen: How could you kill Kanda?!**

**Me: Because I am evil. Muahahahahahahah-**

**Lavi: Rhode-chan is scary...**

**Tyki: Rhode! Gimme back Lavi!**

**Me: So who's doing the disclaimer?**

**All: -Shudder-**

**Me: Fine. -mutters- mean evil people... I do not own D. Gray-man because, to quote Aragorn, I have the attention span of an elfling and cannot sit still long enough to finish drawing a page of the manga.**

The Other Side of the Battlefield

Chapter Two

Noah

I swore violently as Rhode lured Lavi away from Kanda. The samurai was too busy fending off another attack to notice. I knew that alone against Rhode, Lavi would definitely lose so I dashed after him, sprinting through Akuma and exorcists.

So far, only Rhode knew the reason why I had turned against the Earl – it was all for Lavi. Though Rhode seemed heartless, she cared for the rest of the Noah and did not want the Earl to hurt me and so, decided to try to make me turn back. Although I knew she had planned to kill Lavi, to stop me from turning against the Earl, ever since she had discovered the reason why I was rebelling, she was only taking action now. This was probably because she didn't want me to be anymore more hurt than I would be when I found that Lavi was dead.

As I chased after Rhode and Lavi, I noticed the Jasdebi aiming their guns at Lavi. My eyes narrowed. _No one_ touches Lavi. And if I had to kill my kin to ensure his safety, so be it. Noiselessly, I ordered a Tease to eat Debitto's heart. He was, after all, only human. Debitto screamed, dropping his gun and Jasdero's attention was turned to him. That should keep them busy. I resumed the chase.

I sped up, seeing Rhode and Lavi at the sidelines where it was unlikely that they would be helped notice and where Lavi was unlikely to gain any help. Rhode had taken Lavi into another dimension. I glared at her.

"Hello Tyki," she smiled, licking her lollipop.

"Damn it Rhode, give him back!"

"Why should I? He is merely one of those fake apostles, scum, and he has taken you away from us," she declared.

"Has it occurred to you that _we_ may be the fake apostles and that the Earl has been feeding us lies," I asked, doing my best to keep calm.

"Of course he hasn't," Rhode exclaimed indignantly, standing up for the Earl immediately.

Before she could continue, I told her, "While I was in the Order, I learnt something very interesting. Do you remember the Earl telling us we had lost our humanity?"

When she nodded, I continued, "I allowed their supervisor, Komui Lee, to perform some tests on me. And do you know what he discovered? We. Are. Human. Much like the exorcists actually."

Rhode seemed to be stunned into silence. When she recovered from the shock she spluttered, "Tyki! I'm shocked! To allow those _humans_ to experiment on you! And how could you compare us, the Noah, with that- that- that filth! And Tyki-"

I interrupted her, snarling," Don't you _dare _insult Lavi. He is far more pure than you. You, the Earl and the rest of the Noah."

Rhode finally snapped. She no longer saw me as a fellow Noah, as someone she deemed worthy of saving. She closed her eyes, bringing me into the dimension Lavi was in.

"Lavi!"

Lavi was tied to a wall, naked, bruised, bleeding, tears running down his cheeks, suppressing his cries as hot wax dripped from one of Rhode's many candles, landing on his body. He flinched, reminding me of a puppy that had been kicked one time too many.

"What did you do to him?"I demanded as I rushed to Lavi.

"No, no Tyki. This won't do," she said as she placed a barrier between me and Lavi.

However, this barrier had holes for the sharpened candles that were hovering on my side of the barrier to go through. Although I had not realized it, Lavi had, with much difficulty, raised his head weakly.

"T-Ty-chan?" he asked tentatively, as if afraid that I might turn against him or Rhode would punish him simply for speaking.

"Lavi!"

Relief assaulted me as I tried to get past the barrier.

"Now, now Tyki. You know you can't do that," Rhode said mockingly.

"Give him back Rhode, I'm begging you," I said, nearly crying myself as yet another drop of wax hit Lavi's chest – I could nearly feel his pain.

"No, Tyki. You must pay for the insult you threw at the Noah. And how to pay…," she pondered as she tapped her lower lip. I knew she was toying with me before she did something to Lavi. Her eyes lit up."_He _will take your punishment. As for the punishment..."

At this, she raised a hand and a few of the hovering candles streaked towards Lavi. On instinct, I leapt in the way of the candles. As the candles pierced my flesh, I heard Lavi scream. Rhode was in shock – while she knew I loved Lavi, she hadn't thought my love for him would go this far.

As I stood in the air, the candles protruding from my body, I said, with some difficulty as one of the candles had pierced my lung, "If I'm going down Rhode, I'm taking you down with me."

Glowing, purple Teases appeared and taking advantage of Rhode's immobility, struck. Rhode did not try to defend herself. I struggled to keep standing. As I watched the Teases devour the now dying Noah's remains, Rhode's dimension began to disintegrate, leaving me and Lavi back on the sidelines. Lavi rushed to me as I began to fall to the ground.

"T-ty-chan."

"I'm going to die Lavi," I stated softly as black spots danced in front of my eyes.

Lavi gasped as he gathered me in his arms, careful not to aggravate my wounds.

"Don't say things like that!"he cried as he tried to staunch the blood.

"You could pull out the candles, Lavi."

Lavi sniffled as he answered, "Baka, you're already bleeding and if I do you'll lose more blood."

I snorted, "Don't call me that."

"I don't want you to die."

"Lavi. I'm going to die whether you aggravate my wounds or not because my lung was pierced. Listen" - His eyes had widened considerably - "Lavi, I want you to keep going no matter what, okay? I don't want you to look back and regret following Rhode or something like that. And don't you _dare _get suicidal. I'd better not see you in Heaven, or Hell for that matter, for the next twenty years an -"

Lavi clamped his hand over my mouth.

"This isn't the time to joke Ty- chan!"

"I know, Lavi. But don't forget me will you?"

"How could you suggest such a thing?" Lavi demanded even as his eyes shone with tears. "I'll never forget you, _never_! I'll think of you a million times every day!"

I smiled, albeit very sadly.

"Then I'm glad. I love you," I whispered.

Then I was engulfed by a sea of black.

TBC

**The Pointless Discussion Corner for Evil Authoresses and Characters**

**Lavi: _YOU KILLED TYKI!! HOW COULD YOU KILL TYKI?!_**

**Me: Chill, it could've been worse. I could have killed you like Phoebe suggested instead of leaving you to suffer the total and complete angst.**

**Lavi: _Wah!!_**

**Allen: She's evil...**

**Me: Thanks for the compliment Allen. **

**Allen: You're welcome...?**

**Me: Now stop crying to me about Kanda. I could have paired you up with Tyki. Or Cross for that matter...**

**Lavi: _TYKI!!_**

**Allen: -hyperventilates-**

**Me: I am not posting for the next... few weeks.**

**Komui: The PSLEs izzit?**

**Allen: -stops hyperventilating- Ahh! where'd he come from?!**

**Komui: -evil grin- The lab. -takes out power drill-**

**Allen: -high-pitched scream- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!**

**Lavi: - is caught by Komui because he is crying for Tyki and didn't hear Allen's screams-**


	3. Doll

**The Pointless Discussion Corner for Authoress and Characters**

**Lavi: -Is severely mutilated because of Komui's power drill-**

**Me: Holy Akuma! Komui, what in the world have you done to Lavi?!**

**Komui: -grins sick twisted smile- I patched him up**

**Me: You get to do the disclaimer**

**Komui: -Grin is wiped off- WHY ME?!?!?!**

**Me: -Points at Lavi- Look, Komui. **_**Look. **_**You have just destroyed my epilogue writer.**

**Komui: -grumbles- You owe me coffee… If she –points- owns D. Gray-Man, Kanda would have snogged Allen senseless when he arrived at the Order and I would have fainted. Did I faint? No, right? So we all get the point.**

Chapter Three

Doll

I smashed another Akuma. How could there be so many of them? Just how long has the Earl been creating them? I was distracted by the level four swooping down on Kanda. No. Not another one of my friends. I'm sorry Nii-san, but I cannot keep my promise. I cannot let another die while I can save him.

I leapt in the direction of the Akuma. I attempted to kick it but before I could, it grabbed me with lightning-speed, crushing me. I gasped, feeling my bones break. The Akuma grinned a sick, twisted smile.

"Nighty night, Princess"

Princess? Right, I remember now. When I had been Rhode's doll, she had named me princess. The Akuma leveled a gun at me, all the while smiling wickedly. The fuchsia bullet buried itself in my body. I felt myself turn numb.

_So this is what death is like__…_

The Akuma let go of me. I fell, dropping down like a discarded doll. Black pentangles sprouted all over me and my body altered itself, turning into grey dust. I watched, hovering above the battlefield, as fragments of what was once me was blown away by the wind. My spirit was drawn towards the heavens as I surveyed the battlefield with a smile.

_Allen-kun, Lavi, Kanda, Nii-san, everyone, I can't help you now. Good luck__…_

And then I was gone.

**The Pointless Discussion Corner for Evil Authoresses and Characters**

**Komui: -Screams- **_**LEEEEENAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Allen: Komui, quit screaming. I didn't do that when Kanda died. **

**Komui: -shakes authoress- **_**You! WHY DID YOU KILL MY LENALEE!?!? MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!! **_**-sobs-**

**Me: Like I told Allen, **_**IT'S A BLOODY ANGST FIC!! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT YOUR LENALEE!!! SHE'S A STUPID, WEEPY, ANNOYING, SCREAMING WHORE!!! I **__**HATE **__**HER!!!! AND THEREFORE SHE MUST DIE!!!!! **_

**All: -stare-**

**Me: That felt good…**

**All: -run far, far away from scary, insane authoress-**

**Allen: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!**

**Me: -looks around- eh? Where'd everyone go?**


End file.
